Heart and Soul
by FindingEverAfter
Summary: This a more dark re-telling of PRNS. A fire ranger is added to the story; new adventures, new powers, and new romances. Enjoy :


A/N I always wondered why PRNS never had a Fire power ranger so I decided to create one :) I like to think she isn't a mary sue and won't ever become one (hopefully). She is part of the original three and I pretending she always has been. I can do that because I wrote it ;)

And about the story it is a twist on the original but will with a new character and well cooler powers and darker plot and stuff. Ok I am rambling so on to the story! Hi-ho silver!!!

* * *

Disclaimer-- I do not own PRNS, only Addie.

* * *

"Where's Dustin?" Tori asked as her friend as he climbed into the passenger seat of her van. The skater shrugged as he removed his helmet.

"Late as usual." Shane replied. They both prepared themselves for a long wait.

"Wait there he is." Looking at the rear-view mirror she could see a tall dark haired teenager running towards the van.

"Sorry lost track of time again." Dustin said apologetically to the blond in the driver seat as he slid into the back. Tori smiled brightly, "Don't worry we are actually early." At the boys startled faces she chuckled, "I told you guys an earlier time so we wouldn't be late again."

Dustin shuddered, "I feel used." He then turned to Shane with a large grin plastered on his face.

"Hey what's up, dude?" asked Dustin while offering his hand for their customary hand slap/hand shake greeting. But instead of letting go, Shane clasped his hand tightly and pulled causing Dustin to flip into the front seat.

"I hate you. I hate you." Dustin mumbled as he righted himself. Tori just rolled her eyes at her friends' antics while Shane grinned like a mad man.

"Dustin you fall for that every time." came a voice from the back of the van.

"Na uh." Dustin huffed as he turned to the girl who had spoken. She was lying on the floor of the van her arms tucked under head, and her brown hair spread out around her like a halo. Her eyes which he knew to be a pale gray were closed; if she hadn't already spoken he would have sworn she was asleep. When he spoke she opened an eye, "Really?" she asked doubtfully, "Cause unless I am trapped in some kind of weird time loop, Shane did the exact same thing 24 hours ago."

"Well maybe you are," Dustin paused pondering the idea, "Wouldn't that be so cool?!" He turned fully towards her, clearly getting excited. "I mean think about it Addie, you can do whatever you want like sleep all day and never get in trouble. Everyone would just forget the next day."

Shane shook his head as Addie quickly sat up and started yelling about how ridiculous Dustin's idea was, _she had principles_. Those two could get in arguments over the silliest _things_. He had once seen them almost come to blows because Dustin had been looking out of _her _window. Shane sighed sometimes he felt like he was babysitting five year olds.

Finally Shane decided to intervene, lightly punching Dustin on the shoulder. "Bro, you're giving me a headache."

"Sorry, man."Dustin said truly apologetic, he glanced at Addie, "We'll be good. Right?" She smiled sweetly and saluted Dustin before answering.

"Aye aye, Captain." Shane scowled at the brunette before whipping his head back around when he heard a giggle come from the driver.

"Don't encourage her, Tor."

"No idea what you're talking about." Tori replied turning her attention to the road in front of her but not before meeting Addie's eyes in the mirror with a wink. She turned the van down the long old road that lead to the Ninja Academy she spotted a smoking car. An elderly gentleman had his head inside the hood trying to find the cause while his wife paced on the side of the road clearly upset.

"Hey they look like they need help." She said as she pulled the van to the side of the road.

"No way, we can't stop. If we're late again Sensei will expel us."

Tori twisted around to face Shane, getting angry. "We can't just leave them here. What if something happens to them?" Shane held up his hands before following the other's lead and got out of the car.

"Come on he probably won't even notice." Addie as she opened the back door to get the tool bag. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the junk in the trunk; this is what happens when you share a car with three other teenagers. Shaking her head she tossed a sleeping bag, a stuffed bear, and a giant water gun to the side. Frustrated she stomped her foot and gave her best death glare at the trunk.

"Ya maybe his alarm clock didn't go off, and he's still sleeping." Dustin said gently shifting the scowling Addie out of his way. He quickly flung a pile of shirts farther into the trunk revealing the tool bag.

Shane just stared at him, trying to determine if his friend was being serious. "He's a ninja master, Dustin. I am pretty sure he doesn't need an alarm clock. He doesn't sleep in."

Addie laughed quickly forgetting the offensive trunk, "I don't think he even sleeps."

"Really?" Dustin asked sincerely. The other three teens merely glanced at each other, shaking their heads as they walked over to couple. Half an hour later Dustin had fixed the car, and both groups were on their way again.


End file.
